The Dead's Love Life
by Jell-OOO
Summary: She was already dead and he decided to bring her back to life. Without even knowing what Kanata has put himself into or what may have the consenquences be, he found himself falling for the girl he wasn't suppose to love.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dead's Love Life**_

**A/N. **This story was really in my mind since I was high school, and damn, I'm a graduate student now and still.. it's still on my head! That's pretty disturbing, huh? So please. Give it a chance. Oki? hahahaha! i promise i'll update my other stories next week. :))

Chapter 1.

"Kanata, man this is crazy." Santa hugged himself when he felt the chilling breeze when they entered the cemetery. Looking at his left and right, frightened to see something.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out?" the browned haired man flashed his best friend a mocking smirk and just continue to walk with the flashlight on his right hand and the book which he steal (which he stubbornly saying that he just borrowed because he will return it again) on his late great grandmother's old chest, which hidden in decades, under his oyaji's bed. He got the chance to steal it away because he was always away at home and dragged his childhood and best friend Santa to this cemetery to test if it really is working. They were actually just wanted to test if the story on his great grandmother's book is true. That the book he was holding now can actually raise dead people. Well, it's not like that he really believed it. He knew that it was impossible to raise a dead person but hell! He wanted to try something new! He was bored as hell and wanted to try something extraordinary. It is just unfortunate that his attention was caught by it ever since he found his great grandmother's book inside that old chest.

"Of course not! But, man. Really, this is crazy! What if that damn book is true? What if it can really raise dead people?"

"Then if that is true, we will just run here as fast as we can and we will bring this book back under thaat old man's bed and pretend that nothing ever happened. Is that okay?" he continue to walk and flash his flashlight in every tomb he will see.

"But man—!"

"Okay! I think this is the one!" Kanata blurted out while keeping the light focused in one particular gravestone.

KOUZUKI MIYU

BORN: March 15, 1990

DIED: May 10, 2014

Santa read the letters written in the gravestone and look at Kanata with questioning look. "What do you mean, this is the one?"

Kanata shrugged and sat beside the grave; he put the flashlight down and opened the book. "Don't you see? This girl just died a few days ago."

"So?"

"I read in my great grandmother's book that this spell can only work if the person died just a month ago. It's useless when you used it on someone who died years ago. And this is perfect because she died like four days ago." He explained while looking to the every page of the old book.

"So, you're really going to do it?" Santa sighed, and sat beside him.

"Yup!" he answers with a high voice.

"Okay, let me ask you just one last question." Because it was dark, Kanata didn't see the defeated look of his best friend.

"Okay, what is it?"

"How the hell will you know that.. that dead person will wake up if its corpse is under that ground, six feet deep?"

"Oh." Kanata's mouth zeroed and smiled, realizing that he has a point.

"And if she ever wakes up, isn't it just too cruel that you 'wake' her up and let her die again inside her tomb? Don't you feel sorry for her, man? Damn Kanata! Where's your humanity?"

That completely silenced him. He didn't thought about that.

Santa smiled. He really did want to stop his best friend from doing this. It's not like he was scared or something. Hell! He's not scared! Not at all, okay? "Then—"

"How about we dig her grave?"

"What?! We can't do that! Kanata that's just absurd! What if.. what if its body is decaying?"

"I told you, we would run." He casually said. Not really paying attention to him.

"Geez! Kanata! We have no shovel or anything that we could use to dig that—" he stopped mid-air when he saw his best friend picking up a shovel. A sepulcher who was taking care of the cemetery might left those behind.

_Fuck that lazy ass bastard sepulcher for leaving those shovels behind! Dammit!_ He silently cursed. Well, Santa is not that kind of person. You know, cursing someone without any valid reasons but in this situation, he has no choice, right?

"Will this do?" a sheepish grin plastered on his handsome façade. Showing him the shovel he just picked up, and shit he's giving him a shovel too. And he can't do nothing but to accept it. Afraid that Kanata will call him a sissy, coward or a gay if he don't.

Damn him! Damn that best friend of his!

_God, I know that I live my life for 26 years doing nothing but to give headache to my parents. If a zombie will rise tonight and Kanata and I will going to die please God let my parents know that I love them so much. Please. And i didn't even told Akane that I love her. If possible, i would like to be a ghost for a while and enter her dreams to tell her i love her ever since. Please? Pretty please?_

He silently prayed. If he could just put his hands together and kneel, he would definitely do that. But, right now, his pride is more important to him.

"Well, man. Let's start." Kanata touch his shoulder which almost make him yell.

"O-o-okay." He stuttered. _Oh please God, I'm begging you! Stop Kanata right now! Please! Do something! Just knock him out right now! I would gladly carry him home unconscious than dig a grave! _He prayed while Kanata and he was starting to dig the grave.

It was almost an hour after they started digging; the two of them were already dirty when Kanata can feel the girl's coffin.

"Santa! This is it!" he started to brush away the remaining dirt and look at the white coffin in front of him. He was panting. And to tell the truth, he actually didn't know if he would open the coffin or not.

"What now? You're going to open it?" Santa, who was breathing hard, asks.

"Don't know. Do you want to open it?"

"Why the hell are you asking me about that? Isn't this your damn idea?"

He chuckled. Now that he think about it, Kanata was quite scared too. "Okay. We won't open it."

"Why?" Santa shot his best friend a glare. "What if she really wake up? Man! We could go to jail if someone found out that we illegally dig a grave! I think we should just back off now, go to our own houses and sleep. Let's just forget about all this, 'kay?"

"What? No! I'll read the book here while the coffin is close and if ever the girl inside really wakes up, she would definitely make a sound or try to do something just to go out in her coffin, right?" Kanata grin. He's starting to open the book.

"Geez. Do what you want. I already helped you a lot. If anything happens, I'm outa here, got it?"

"Tch. Quiet." He make a gesture that he should stop talking and started to read the contents of the book. The words that was written on the book were foreign, Kanata doesn't know what kind of language that too but he can read it because it is written in kanji, so there's no problem, right?

"Oh, shit." Santa suddenly jerk back when the wind started to blew harder, the trees were starting to dance with the wind too. The creepy sound it was making wanted him to run away and leave his best friend behind.

Kanata just stand there, continuing what he was doing.

"Kanata, let's stop this. Please?" he pleaded again. Hugging himself one more time.

He pay no attention to him. Now that he can see something's happening, he won't back off. When he was done saying those.. those enchanting or magical words the wind suddenly stopped too.

"W-what just happened?" Santa asked.

Kanata looked at the book and at the coffin. His eyebrow raised. "Don't know." He gave him a confused look. He was waiting for some banging on the coffin but nothing's happening. Maybe the word he was saying earlier was just a spell to make the wind blew like that, oh damn.

"S-she's not getting up?"

He gave him a shrug, and smirk."Wanna open the coffin, man?"

"What? Hell no!"

Kanata break into a laugh when he saw the expression on his best friend. "It was joke, man. A joke." He sighed before giving the coffin one last look_. So, the spell on the book was a lie, huh? _He thought when still nothing's happening.

"So, what do we do now? Should we put it again the way it was?" he was talking about the girl's grave.

He sighed again. He's really disappointed but.. it is just impossible to raise a dead, is it?

They took almost two hours to get the girl's grave back to normal before the two of them decided to call it finally a night. They were both exhausted but ecstatic from the experience. And Santa clearly told Kanata that it would be the first and last time that he would accompany him if decided to something like that again. Kanata just laughed it off, knowing his best friend, he couldn't say no to him. It was exactly 3 in the morning when Kanata got home and decided to sleep.

But, little did Kanata know the body of the girl he decided to 'wake up', really did woke. The girl's body just magically and mysteriously appeared on Kanata's backyard. She's standing there, trying to sniff off the scent of the man who rose her back to dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dead's Love Life**_

Chapter 2.

Kanata was dreaming. He's dreaming about a girl who smelled like a cherry blossom beside him, touching her nose with his. He heard her giggled, he opened his eyes and saw a pair of beautiful green eyes, staring back at him. He saw her smiled at him. He was almost bewitched on how beautiful this girl in front of him is, he dreamily smiled back.

She had a long blonde hair, her skin is white and her face is unfamiliar to him. He felt her hand on his cheeks, she felt warm. It seems that her touch is so real that he can literally feel her soft and delicate hands tracing his whole face. And then he closed his eyes again, but soon after he closed his eyes, he felt another hand touching his body, he can feel her hands under his shirt and she's trying to put her head under his shirt too. He felt ticklish and opened his eyes again in a quick motion. Then he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

Yeah. It wasn't a dream.

He almost screamed when he realized that _there_ is really a beautiful girl on his room..and more importantly, she was on _his_ bed, beside him, hugging him. Her hands were snaked around his waist. He quickly sat up on his bed, the girl followed. He tried to compose himself by asking her a question.

"Who.. w-who are you?"

The girl tilt her head to the side, "Who.. w-who are you?" she mimicked him.

Kanata's eyebrow raised. Is this girl mocking him or what? "Hey, you listen to me girl. I don't know you okay? And I don't even remember bringing a girl last night because I'm not that kind of guy and one more thing, I came from the cemetery last night, so it is so impossible, as in impossible that I bring you home last night. So whoeve—" Kanata stopped when his eyes landed on her body.

The fuck?! This girl isn't wearing anything! As in nothing! She was damn naked!

"Oh, shit!" he quickly turned his back on her, blushing. Damn! He didn't expect her to be naked. That caught him off guard, especially when he saw her—

_Ah! Stupid! Don't even go there! You're not a pervert, okay? Okay, sometimes I am, but I never touched a girl in my whole life!_

"T-tell me who you are." He said again when the girl beside him didn't even talk. Still have his back on her.

The girl didn't answer and he felt the bed move, indicating that the girl stood up.

After a few seconds, he was expecting her to talk or to walk in front of him, but nothing happened. So he slowly turned her way again, he's covering his eyes so he won't see her naked body.

But, his move was a mistake.

He yelped when the girl suddenly jump herself from him. Her arms snaked around his neck and they both lie on the bed because of the impact of what she did.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed again when he can feel her body touching his. He can feel her warm body toward his. And unfortunately, he was just wearing a frigging boxers that's why he can feel as in, he can feel his body becoming hard against her, that's why he push her forward rather harshly and in a quick move he covered her body in his sheet before putting his two hands on her shoulder. They were now both in a sitting position on his bed.

He was looking on her body that was now covered on sheet, he took a deep breath a lot of times. He must talk to her on how she got on his house, especially on his bedroom. And what does she want from him.

He look at the girl slowly, and his lips parted when he saw her smiling at him. Mesmerized on how beautiful this girl really is.

The girl is flashing him an innocent smile.

He took another breath, "Okay. I'm going to ask you one last time, blondie. I'm afraid I have to throw you out my house if you don't answer me." He look so serious but Kanata knew to himself that he was just bluffing.

"Who are you?"

She tilted her head again and point herself. What the heck? Why won't she talk?!

"Yes, you." He point at her. He's kind of irritated because of her action. He didn't know if she's acting stupid or she really is stupid.

"Miyu. Miyu Kozouki." Her sweet voice said, smiling again.

"Miyu Kozouki?" it seems that her name was kind of familiar to him. "I was damn sure that I heard your name somewhere. Miyu..Miyu..Miy—" his eyes widen when reality stricken him.

"M-M-Miy-yu?" he stuttered, he almost fell on his bed. He was sure that her name was the grave he tried to revive last night.

She happily nodded and hug him again.

"W-wait!" he pushed her again, the blonde girl pouted.

His mind can't think straight right now. It seems that all of his brain cells suddenly died when he imagined that..that the girl he tried to 'woke up' last night is here, in front of him. Hugging him and smiling at him. But, how the heck did she 'woke up' and more importantly what is she doing on his bed?

"D-don't tell me that ..that you're the girl I tried to 'woke up' last night?" his heart is beating so fast. Even though he knew what will her answer be he silently prayed that she will say 'N—'

"Yes."

He fainted.

Kanata slowly opened his eyes when he can smell a familiar smell. He was damn sure that he had smelled that scent on his dream.

Yeah, he had this veeeeery bad dream. He dreamt that a dead girl was just inside his bed and talking to him. Hugging him, while she was freaking naked. Oh, how thankful he is that it was all a dream.

"Wake up.." an angelic female voice said.

Kanata's sleepy mind could not register what was happening. A female voice? Is he still dreaming?

When a soft thing touches his lips, his mind just volted back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw a blond girl kissing him.

Yeah.

She was kissing him. On. The. Lips.

"Whoah!" he suddenly pushed her. He looked at her, his brown eyes almost fell out on their sockets. He wipes his lips while looking at her. "W-w-why did you do that?"

"Because you're mine." The blond girl said, slowly touching his arms. He jerked back.

"Mine? The fuck?" he almost shouts. He's trying hard to register on his mind what was really happening.

The girl pouted, she bites her lips and it looks like she was going to cry. "Y-you rose me back to dead.. and.. and you're not going to take responsibility? I don't even remember anything except for my name and you." She sobs.

Kanata unconsciously touches his head. It feels like that he had made someone pregnant when she mentions the word 'responsibility'.

"Okay. Stop crying for heaven's sake! I.. I didn't know that it will going to end up like this, alright? I.. I didn't know that you are really going to.. to live. That's why.. I'm so sorry.."

"You're sorry for what?" she said in between sobs.

"That.. that I rose you back from the dead." He bowed his head.

"Oh, it's okay!" the blond girl with green eyes wipes the tears on her eyes smiled at him, "You're going to take care of me, right?"

Kanata would like to say 'no', but seeing her smiling face and the circumstances that it was really his fault that she was alive.. again. He can't find his heart to kick her out of his house.

"O..kay.."

**A/N. **I am so terribly sorry for making this chapter terrible. Ugh! I just.. I just wanted to update so badly that's why it became like this. And, I haven't written anything since I last updated that's why I know my writing here sucks. I was really planning on updating last last last week but I didn't expect that I would be hired in a Japanese Company as a bookkeeper that's why I got busy and forgot to update. I'm really sorry guys. :( I'm almost 78% done on the 14th chapter of **Between Truth and Lies**. And 47% done on **Resisting the Irresistible**. And, almost 89% done on another one shot I am writing now. Please, don't be mad at me, 'kay? Love you guys!


End file.
